


I Got A Little Piece of You

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Blaine is new at McKinley, where he had to transfer after being attacked at his last school for being gay. He’s surprised when he gets invited to his first party—hosted by the popular national-champion glee club—but he’s even more surprised by the encounter he has with the boy he meets there.A fic where Kurt is the most popular and promiscuous member of the glee club.





	I Got A Little Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in February of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

Blaine shifts nervously from foot to foot, never having felt more out of place than in this moment. 

There’s loud music playing from… somewhere. Couples all around him are dancing to it enthusiastically. Some are more rubbing up against one another to the beat. There’s an Asian couple kissing enthusiastically against the wall a few feet down from him, and he hopes to god they don’t come any closer because he’s running out of walls to stand against here. 

He should be happy. This is Blaine’s first weekend as a McKinley student and he’s already at a party. At his old school he’d never once been invited to one. 

Though from what Blaine can understand the entire school is welcome at New Directions parties, so maybe that’s why. 

New Directions is McKinley’s glee club, so Blaine’s learned. They’re Nationals champs and apparently very popular because of that fact. Their parties are the largest and best in the entire school. 

“Everyone gets invited to New Directions parties,” Sugar—one of his two friends at McKinley so far and a part of the aforementioned club—had told him “especially if Finn and Kurt are hosting. Finn’s mom is always working nights and Kurt likes to have as many candidates there as possible." She rolled her eyes as she said that, wrinkling her nose in a disproving way.

Blaine hadn’t asked what candidates meant, he was too shocked by the initial party invitation at the time. He had asked if their father knew about the parties, but Sam had explained that Kurt’s dad had died a year after he married Finn’s mom, so that’s why they get away with so much.

Blaine hadn’t accepted right away. He’d had to do a lot of weighing pros and cons before he finally came to the conclusion that it was a safe choice. Sam—his other friend and McKinley—had assured him that no bullying goes on at New Directions parties. Even if it did, no one here knew enough about Blaine yet to bother.

But even without the threat of bullying, Blaine is still finding it hard to step away from the safety net of the wall. His knowledge of high school parties is made up primarily of what he’s seen on television, so he’s not exactly sure what the code of conduct is for talking to people. Is he allowed to just go up and start talking to someone, or should he wait for someone else to engage him?

There’s angry yelling in Spanish and then a body is falling against his chest, splashing his drink down his sweater vest and all over his arm and hand.

The girl who’d just bumped into him turns around, looking him up and down with an expression that says she isn’t too concerned with the state of Blaine’s clothing. “Woops.” She slurs, “Sorry, hobbit.”

“It’s Blaine, actually.” He corrects her. “And uh… it’s okay. It was just diet-coke, I don’t drink.” She raises her eyebrows at that, but stays silent. “Could you perhaps direct me to a washroom so I could clean myself up?”

She considers him for a moment, looking him up and down from his oxford shoes to his gelled down hair. “You’re new in town, aren’t you hobbit?” she asks, sitting into her hip casually.

“Uh… yes.” Blaine answers. He feels uncomfortable under her gaze, but tries not to shift too much. He wants to keep as much illusion of confidence as possible.

A devious smile makes way on to her face, and it gives Blaine an uneasy feeling in his gut. “Oh yeah. I know a place where you can get all cleaned up.” She promises, grabbing him by the arm. “C’mon, I’m taking you upstairs.”

She stays a few stairs ahead of him, his face level with her swaying hips, and so he tries to look everywhere but forward. They’re weaving through drunken partiers from every level of the teenaged hierarchy; even though Blaine had never gone to any parties back at Westerville High, he’s sure that this spectrum of guests were never found in one place at the same time. Sugar hadn’t been kidding about New Direction parties—they were a melting pot of high school royalty and commoners alike.

They make it to the landing, and stop so suddenly in front of a closed white door that Blaine almost runs into his guide. “This is our stop, Frodo.” She says, and once again her smirk gives Blaine cause to squirm. “Just wait your turn, and tell Kurt that Santana sent you. He’ll help you out.” And with that she turns on her heel and head back towards the stairs, calling out “Have fun!” as an afterthought.

Blaine ignores the odd behavior of the Latina, and gets ready to wait for his “turn” as she had called it. Only a few short moments later, the door opens and two intimidating looking girls walk out. They’re dressed in dark clothing, with artfully pink and blue hair and tigress-like smirks on their faces. The door is left open, and so Blaine walks in.

There’s a boy inside, Blaine realizes, facing away from the door.

“Um… Hi. Are you Kurt?” Blaine asks, and the boy turns to face him. He’s thin, but not in an unhealthy way. Long limbs extend from a lean torso, and Blaine can see prominent collarbones that disappear into a gorgeous button-up shirt that Blaine notices is done up wrong near the bottom.

“That’s what they call me… well, among other things.” The boy giggles, but Blaine doesn’t really get the joke. “Did you need something?”

Blaine nods. “Uh… yeah. Santana sent me, I got some cola—“

Kurt doesn’t let him finish, at the mention of Santana’s name a slow smile makes its way onto that pretty pale face, and he begins to saunter toward Blaine. “You should have just said so. Santana’s a good friend of mine, you know.”

Blaine swallows thickly. This boy has that same commanding, intimidating presence that Santana had. It makes Blaine feel even meeker than he already does. “Oh? She seems… nice.” Blaine tries, and Kurt giggles again.

“Don’t let her hear you say that, she prides herself on being a ruthless bitch.” Kurt is standing right in front of Blaine now, and he reaches a hand over Blaine’s shoulder to shut the door behind them.

“Well, Okay.” Blaine offers a nervous smile, trying to keep some semblance of confidence. What if this was all some trick to get Blaine alone with this guy? What if word had gotten around that Blaine was gay, and soon football players came out of hiding and he was left alone at their mercy?

But there was no bullying at New Direction parties—Sam and Sugar had said so. But they weren’t gay. Maybe McKinley hadn’t had any gay students before, and they would make an exception for him, and he’d have to transfer to yet another school before he even got started here—maybe the private one in Westerville that his father had suggested.

Blaine tries to calm himself down, taking deep breaths like he had been taught at the hospital. It takes a few moments, but he brings himself down enough to come back to earth and focus on what’s in front of him.

“Don’t look so scared.” Kurt is saying, in a low smooth voice. “Santana said I would help you out, didn’t she? That’s what I’m here for.”

Blaine is prepared to reply, and explain that he’s not scared; he just can’t trust people the way he used to, since the Sadie Hawkins dance. But he doesn’t get the chance.

Kurt leans in and kisses him. Warm, chapped lips are pressing hard against Blaine’s own. He doesn’t even realize it’s happening at first, and he sputters against Kurt’s mouth as though trying to take a breath. Kurt pries Blaine’s lips apart with his tongue. The silk of Kurt’s movements around Blaine’s unmoving tongue is a strange feeling, odd and not entirely pleasant. After a few long moments of being paralyzed, Blaine pulls back, sputtering and backing toward the door. 

"What was that for?!" 

Kurt gives him a strange look. "Well that is what you came in here for.”

“You thought I was coming in here to have sex with you?” Blaine asks, scandalized. Did this boy just sit up here and let whoever happened to come by have their way? 

“That’s what most people do, yeah.” Kurt says, laughing and sauntering toward Blaine. 

Blaine is quiet for a moment, thinking. “So those two girls that were walking out when I came in…?" 

"Nice girls, for Skanks. They’ve come by before. They’re into some very interesting stuff that would probably make a good wholesome boy like you blush all the way down to his khakis… Wanna try?" 

Blaine sputters, red blush rising high and fiery in his cheeks. "W-what but you’re not… I mean I’m a–" 

"Boy?” Kurt finishes for him, and Blaine nods. “So what? What I do I do for fun, everything else is just details.” Kurt drawls. He’s standing close enough to Blaine now that Blaine can see how unnaturally dilated his pupils are in the glazed pools of his eyes, can see the red around his eyes. It matches with the smell of marijuana coming off his clothes.

“What about you?” Kurt asks. He runs one hand down Blaine’s arm teasingly. “What do you like to do for…” He leans in so close that it almost makes Blaine’s eyes cross, and Blaine can smell the alcohol on Kurt’s breath when he whispers “…Fun.” So low and sultry that Blaine shivers at the ghost of breath against his cheek. 

Blaine shakes his head. He tries to scramble back farther from Kurt but there’s nowhere to go. He’s trapped between the unwelcome press-in of Kurt’s body and the solid wood of the bedroom door. 

“I don’t… I mean I haven’t ever…” He grunts with frustration. Blaine knows he’s blushing, and he looks down and away embarrassingly. Here this boy is, experienced and unashamed and, yes, a little sloppy. But at least Kurt is confident. Blaine can’t even manage to utter the word sex without becoming a bashful mess. 

“You mean… That was your first kiss?” Kurt’s voice shocks Blaine, because it’s quiet and gentle in the question. So unlike the cold quip Blaine had expected. 

The shorter boy nods, still not meeting Kurt’s eyes, and braces himself to be mocked. He knows he’s inexperienced, and he knows that it’s sad that he’s seventeen and has never even so much as held another boy’s hand. He doesn’t need this… easy stranger reminding him of the fact. 

“Well then I’m honored." 

Blaine’s eyes widen, and he brings up his gaze to stare at Kurt, shocked. 

"I’m sure there are tons of boys that would have loved to be your first kiss so… Thanks, Curly." 

Blaine is stunned, mouth opening and closing silently. Somewhere in his mind it registers that Kurt looks sort of sad in that moment, sort of vulnerable and remorseful. And Blaine can’t for the life of him imagine why. Before he even has the chance to consider a reason, the look is gone from Kurt’s face; the confident, guarded expression from before replacing it. 

For a moment, Blaine can’t help noticing how attractive Kurt might be. It’s hard to see past the absent eyes and the pink glow of inebriation in his cheeks; but he has the high cheekbones, full lips, and lean body that Blaine’s usually witnessed between pages of magazines. The fleeting vulnerable look opens his eyes and lets out some of the light that Blaine imagines might be there when Kurt really smiles, and he wishes he could get the chance to see that smile. 

"Um… Thank you?” Blaine’s voice is high and unsure, which causes Kurt to giggle. Not sardonically, but appreciatively. 

“You’re cute." 

There’s a loud WOOP! from just outside the door, then the sound of something (someone?) falling down the stairs. The commotion causes Blaine to startle, and Kurt to take a step back. 

"The bathroom is the next door over.” Kurt says with a sigh. “I’m not sure if Santana intentionally led you here as a prank, or if she’s just had one too many body shots off of Brittany, but you better get going if you don’t want that to stain." 

Blaine looks down at his cola-covered shirt and the large stain he had previously forgotten all about. "Oh… Right.” He says, admittedly sounding a little disappointed. He’s not really sure why. 

Kurt nods, then lifts his hand in a small wave as Blaine opens the door. “See you next time, Curly." 

Blaine doesn’t say that there probably won’t be a next time, he doesn’t even say bye; he just heads out the door and into the bathroom. Trying not to think about the hockey player who had stumbled into Kurt’s bedroom just as Blaine was leaving.


End file.
